


Exploration

by InfernalDaemon, Sesshin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And Protag talks to herself a lot, Angst, But that is the endgame here, Chapters will have warnings, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Everyone in sexual situations is of age, F/M, Guzma has mild to moderate anger issues, I'm impatient though, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pining, Probable slow burn, Protag is female, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will gradually get darker as fic goes on, Will not be strictly Protag/Guzma, protag is left unnamed and mostly undescribed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalDaemon/pseuds/InfernalDaemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshin/pseuds/Sesshin
Summary: Murphy's Law states that, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Yeah, well, that Murphy guy is gonna get punched in the nose. Our protagonist finds herself in a bit of trouble as she's caught inside a certain someone's bedroom. Naturally, chaos ensues.





	1. Poor choices

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand welcome to the trashboat! I haven't written anything, let alone smut in years, so bear with me. I tried to keep the protag as vague as possible, though I did model her team after my own Pokemon Moon Team :D

She was exhausted, soaked to the bone, and, freezing when the ominous walls of Po Town finally came into her line of sight. The sun had long since set, not that it had been shining before hand anyhow. A steady downpour of rain caused the clothing she was wearing to cling to her like a second skin, making movement uncomfortable at best. To make matters worse, the thin, breezy, white tank top she'd chosen to help keep cool, was now doing nothing more than showcasing her black bra beneath.

_'Of course you picked a black bra with a white shirt. So smart'_

She snarked to herself, looking around, outside the town's borders. There was no way she would be tackling the town of Team Skull tonight, if the dragging of her feet and growling of her stomach was anything to go by.

_'Need to find a cave...or hell, a big tree, I don't care. Just somewhere to stay dry for a few moments.'_

She broke out into a full chested yawn, immediately regretting the action as she was sputtering up rain water moments later. 

_'So smart.'_

Before she could retort back to herself, fully cementing her descent into mental exhaustion, she spotted a small refuge off the beaten path. Her ice blue eyes lit up upon taking in the scene. It wasn't much, maybe a few dozen feet in, hardly even a cave, but it was dry.

Picking up her pace from a slow trudge to a light sprint, she bolted for the cave, not chancing losing the little cave to pokemon or human alike.

_'No one else is dumb enough to be out in a downpour.'_

She growled a quiet, "shut up" to herself, having no doubt that she'd have seemed like a crazed person, soaked, running, and now talking to herself.

Skidding to a stop at the mouth of the cave, caution overtook her exhaustion, and despite the shallow mouth of the cavern, she cleared the expanse, not wanting to get snuck up on in the night.

After assuring that the area was clear of human and pokemon, she breathed out a heavy sigh, slumping over, her small black messenger bag hitting the ground with a wet squelch, two of her poke balls rolling out. She watched with a tired smile as two of her traveling companions materialized before her, first being her close friend, and first ever Alolan Pokemon, Primarina, soon followed by an immediately agitated looking Arcanine.

"Hey Boreas; Leon. Looks like we're bunking here for the night." She spoke with a nervous smile, gesturing to the empty, but dry space around her. Leon snuffled at the rain, glaring up at the sky as though it had offended the big dog with its weather, while Primarina simply crooned, nuzzling into her trainer.

"Pri?"

Y/N looked up at her two towering companions, as she was a measly 5'3, offering a smile.

"Let's get comfortable. You two can either go back in the ball, or stay here with me, whatever's good for you."

Her sentence was momentarily interrupted by another yawn, and a stretch up on her toes. Moving farther into the cavern, she began pawing at the ground, making a little dip, before looking up at Leon.

"Hey big guy, if I can get some kindling, you mind lighting us a little fire? 'M fricken cold."

She hadn't noticed she'd been shivering until she was finally free from the downpour, and what had simply been shivers, we're now turning to teeth chattering, and bordered on convulsions. Leon blew out a huff, but nodded, nuzzling his trainer, his body radiating heat. Y/N sighed contently, leaning closer to the fluffy Arcanine, jumping slightly as Primarina returned, a few bundles of sticks in his paws.

"Rina!"

He cooed triumphantly, depositing the bundle into the diet in the ground. Y/N blinked rapidly, having not even noticed Boreas' departure. Leon cut off any retort about going out alone the human might have had, by blowing hotly on the sticks to dry them out, before eventually igniting the kindling. Y/N looked between her companions, tears welling up in her eyes. She was so thankful to have such wonderful friends, a watery chuckle coming from her when Leon nudged her with an exasperated huff at her tears. 

"Don't you get fussy mister, you know how I am."

Leon rolled his eyes, huffing out what Y/N could only hope was a chuckle. 

Wasting no time peeling out of drenched clothing, Y/N set her soaked shirt, and frayed black shorts on a somewhat clean rock, jutting free from the wall. She toed off her sopping shoes, peeling her feet free from her socks with a disgusted grimace. Wet socks were the bane of her existence, far more of a bother than silly Team Skull could ever hope to be. Thinking back to the unorthodox team brought a deep frown to her features.

_'What kind of jerks steal pokemon? Especially from little kids?!'_

She busied herself from getting angrier by wringing out her clothing away from the fire, sighing woefully at their dampness. It would have to do for now, as she had no doubt that her spare clothing was just as thoroughly soaked. 

She nearly jumped out her skin when Leon sighed out a hot puff of air against the clothing in her hands, helping to warm her as well. It took merely a handful a minutes before her clothing was crisp and dry, smelling only slightly of roasted PokeBeans. Hugging her Arcanine tightly, she squirmed back into her clothing, humming at no longer feeling soaked.

Padding her way to her messenger bag, which had now accumulated a small puddle around it, she fished out her other pokeballs, setting free the other members of their team, one by one;

First to emerge was a burly Alolan Golem, who stretched her limbs out, not bothering to take in her surroundings as she flopped down, immediately denting the ground with her weight.

"Be careful Crystal!" Y/N chided playfully, "We don't need a cave in."

Next was Alolan Dugtrio, who popped free from the ground beside Crystal, spinning excitedly, her golden hair twirling with her, causing Leon to roll his eyes and Boreas to giggle.

"Hey Lottie! Get comfortable, but don't dig around too much, and try not to antagonize Crystal okay?"

The Dugtrio chirped in acknowledgement, ignoring the wary stare from the Golem beside her.

Lastly were Manny, the Lurantis, and Mia the Crabrawler, Mia immediately clacking her claws as she assessed her surroundings, only calming when she saw her trainer, Manny snickering at the pugnacious crustacean. 

Fishing out several handfuls of PokeBeans, as well thankfully ziplocked Malasada, Y/N carefully heated up the rations over the fire, passing them around the little circle. Once she was satisfied her companions had gotten enough to eat, she began digging into the sweet Malasada bread, humming at the taste.

Crystal and Lottie retired first, the Golem having had quite enough of the mischievous Dugtrios shenanigans. Y/N had watched with a warm smile, as the Dugtrio had been popping up on either side of Golem, stealing nibbles of the bigger pokemons food whenever she'd look over in confusion. Crystal had resorted to plopping herself down on the exit hole that Lottie had been preparing to come out of, an agitated, muffled chittering come from beneath the grinning Golem.

Next to sleep were her Lurantis and Arcanine, Leon curling protectively around the smaller mantis. Y/N knew it spoke volumes of trust from Manny that he welcomed Leon's warmth, despite the clear typing disadvantage that put him at. 

Primarina was the last to curl up, dampening the fire to a safer, more controllable level, while her Crabrawler took watch at the entrance. 

_'I have the most amazing friends'_ was Y/N's final thought before the blackness of sleep swallowed her up too.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The impatient, urgent clacking of Crabrawlers claws snapped Y/N sharply from her dreamless sleep. The crab skittered about, pointing towards the entrance, where Leon was, hackles raised. 

Y/N frowned, instantly alert. Rising to her feet, careful to not disturb her sleeping companions, she crept up beside Arcanine, using him as a bit of a shield as she looked around. Two Team Skull grunts could be seen, making their way into the walled up town. She couldn't hear what was being said due to distance, as well as the loud snores of her Golem, but it didn't seem like they'd noticed her small retreat from the seemingly ever present rain.

"Looks like we're clear for now. We'll need to move out soon though, hopefully if we get a break from this damned weather."

Looking back at Crabrawler, she smirked proudly, 

"Great job Mia. You too Leon. Once we get that Yungoos back, you two can have all the Malasadas and beans you want."

She was worried the whole town would be alerted from Leon's excited roar, failing to stifle her giggles as Arcanine woke up the entire cave.

Once PokeBean rations had been handed out, Primarina extinguished the fire, Golem covering up the divot in the ground, as well as the holes from her and Dugtrio. Y/N nodded triumphant, as no sign that they had been there at all could be found. 

Returning everyone to their pokeballs, with hugs and pets, Y/N grabbed her messenger bag, finally noticing that it had been hung up and dried out. She smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the pokeball that housed her Arcanine, depositing it into the bag. She couldn't get emotional right now, she had a job to do.

"Time to go save Yungoos!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Making it past the initial barricade was simple. Finding the small hole in the hedge, she crawled through, trying not think of the mud now caked to her front.

_'Never wearing white again.'_

The two buffoons at the barricade seemed to, somehow, have not noticed her, as she slipped over to the house in front of her, nearly losing her footing in the rain-slicked grass. Seeing the Pokemon Center across the way, had her biting her lip in contemplation. 

Should she take the chance? It wasn't like her team was in pristine condition, though judging by the dilapidated state of the dark town, she seriously wondered if they even had power. She sighed, shaking her head after a while,

_'Better not risk it. Once we get Yungoos back, we'll hit up a real Poke Center. The gang should be fine until then.'_

She nodded to no one in particular, continuing her trek through the town, groaning quietly as she came across another barricade. A tremendous crack of thunder above had her jumping in her skin, dropping down to a crouch behind the tall barricade. She always hated thunderstorms.

After finding that she had two ways to progress forward, the hedge hole on the left, and the one on the right side of the town, she'd settled on the one on the left. After crawling through the muck once more, she peeked cautiously around the overgrown hedge, hoping for a flash of lightning to let her know if the coast was clear. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, though the results were less than desired.

A dusty red pickup was parked, smack in the center of the main path, one of the Team Skull grunts standing atop of it. She snorted, watching the poor fool jump with every booming crash of thunder, wondering, not for the first time, the intelligence level of the notorious pokemon thieves.

The minutes stretched on as she watched the man atop the vehicle, resigning herself to the fact he wasn't going anywhere. The building across from her had a gated lawn, barring her from making a dash over. She'd have to slink her way around the truck, relying on little more than the darkness of night.

Steeling herself, she dropped down to a crouch, working to stay as low as physically possible. She'd almost made it past the truck, surprised she hadn't been spotted, when, 

"Eh? What's tha-HEY! What the hell do you think you're doin' yo?!"

Her head whipped back, catching the wide eyes of the Truck Grunt. Her eyes darted between him, and the path ahead of her, bolting forward the moment she heard the roof of the truck creak as he began moving.

"Hey! Stop yo! You're not supposed to be here! Yo! I said STOP!"

She didn't stick around long enough to see him follow her, though she did flinch when heard him slip on the slick hood, crashing down first against the windshield and hood of the car, before finally falling hard on the unforgiving ground. She took a hard right after clearing the hedges, nearly losing her own footing again as she rounded the actually lit streetlamp.

She could hear more footsteps approaching, before she skidded to a shaky halt, the town walls bearing down before her. She threw herself down to the ground, diving into the hedge tunnel to her right, panicking slightly as a stray bramble caught the sleeve of her tanktop. She could hear the voices and footsteps getting louder behind her as she yanked herself free with a growl, hissing as the branch tore not only her shirt, but into her skin.

_'Deal with it later, now, find a place to hide!'_

She gulped down strained breaths, carefully crawling beneath the truck parked in the side yard of the house, being careful to not disturb the sleeping Murkrow atop the vehicle. She fought to reign in her breathing, nearly banging her head against the underbelly of the truck as she saw a seated grunt, right up against the truck. She wasn't sure how long she was still, waiting for him to have noticed her, but he never moved from his seated position, and no grunts seemed to have followed her through the tunnel. 

She left herself rest for a handful of moments, before finally crawling free of the truck. She'd no doubt that she could add oil to the list of stains on her clothing, the mud and water weighing her tattered top down, her bra peeking through. She huffed in agitation, crawling back out of the tunnel, more careful of the wayward bramble this time. 

Keeping low to the ground, she scanned the area best she could in darkness. Cautiously she crept over to the external wall, wedging herself between the barrier and the vegetation along it. She could see several dimly lit rooms inside the mansion, as she made her way to it, eventually ducking beneath a window. There was a sort of lattice work along the side of the building, that looked strong enough to support her weight, she hoped at least.

Nearly slipping several times on her climb up, she was grateful for the unlocked window, leading her into a dusty, dark room. Y/N dropped inside the room, ignoring the loud squelching her shoes caused, pulling the window shut behind her. Letting out an exhausted, and relieved sigh, she took in her surroundings, pointedly ignoring the odor the room gave off. She wasn't sure what it was, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

The room was mostly empty, and clearly not in use if the thick layer of dust was anything to judge by. Rummaging in her bag, she removed two pokeballs, letting out her Arcanine and Primarina, bringing her finger to her lips in a 'quiet' motion. Leon snuffled, pawing at his snout in clear distaste at his surroundings, earning an eye roll from Y/N.

"I'm fully aware you aren't pleased, ya great big diva, but I need you both to help me out. Boreas, I need you to clean me off. Can't go tracking mud everywhere. They already know I'm in the town, but I really don't need to leave a trail. After most of the mud is off, Leon, I need you to dry me off best you can."

Her serious tone left no room for discussion, both pokemon nodding determined as they set about following her commands. It didn't take the duo long, Y/N thankfully dry, and only relatively dirty. Hugging both of her pokemon, she rewarded both of them with Rainbow PokeBeans from her pouch. 

"Won't be long till we're outta here, and we can all relax. Back in the ball you two, I'll get you when we're in the clear."

The two pokemon nodded, soon materializing back into the little spheres. Y/N sighed softly, and crept over to the only door in the room. Pressing her ear to the thick oak, she listened for any sounds or voices, only moving for the doorknob when silence greeted her. 

Slowly prying the door open, she glanced around, staying hidden behind the green, ratty couch in front of the door.

_'Thank Arceus this door opens inward.'_

To her right was another door, what seemed like a spray painted Pikachu adorning the wall beside it. Her left bore a door leading to the outside of the mansion, likely sporting a balcony, and ahead of her was a rather beautiful staircase. She spared only a few moments wondering what the large building was once used for, before Team Skull took over the town, before quietly climbing over the couch in front of her. 

Once inside the room to her right, she noticed three things. One, the gaudy purple throne in the center, the ungodly amount of Z-crystals to the right of it, and the massive, clearly broken in bed to the left.

_'Well. I wonder who this room could **possibly** belong to.'_

She snarked mentally, before frowning. Yungoos was nowhere to be seen, but thankfully, neither was Guzma, or anyone for that matter. She peeked inside the closet, finding the floor stacked with boxes, several black and white patterned outfits thrown about haphazard. She pondered for a moment if she should snag a few, and try to blend in, before she went rigid.

Footsteps and voices were heard, Guzma’s loud, thickly accented voice, booming above the others. Jerking away from the closet, she looked around panicked, desperate for a place to hide. 

_'Closet? No way. Way too cramped. Only other place leaves under the bed.'_

She groaned quietly, before diving beneath it, burrowing deep under, just as the door clicked open.

_'You proud of yourself Y/N? I don't think this plan could have POSSIBLY gone any worse!'_

"Whatcha mean you LOST the girl?!"

The gruff male voice threw her from her thoughts, making her flatten herself as much as she could. She didn't dare hardly breathe as the Skull Leader continued his tirade.

"How ya gonna lose a little girl?!" He roared, throwing himself down onto his throne.

_'What kinda narcissist has a throne?'_  
_'Shut UP'_

She heard the fumbling of whatever poor grunt had the misfortune of reporting in,

"B-Boss! You don't understand yo! That girl is crazy fast yo!"

She had no doubt the grunt was executing the laughable motions that seemed to be Team Skulls MO, almost wishing she could see the hilarity.

"Really? I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! Ya gonna tell ya boy Guzma, that he don't understand that the lil girl who got lucky against him is crazy damn fast?!"

She heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping, no doubt due to him clawing the arms of his chair, before he lurched forward, launching himself at the grunt. She was suddenly rather thankful she couldn't see, as hearing the blows rain down upon the poor grunt was more than enough. 

The grunt soon fell to the floor, and she paled significantly upon seeing the sheer damage to the poor man's face. He no doubt had a broken nose, if the crimson painting his face was enough of an indicator. Guzma didn't stop attacking him, an expression of rage and sick satisfaction on his face as he landed one particularly hard punch to his jaw, sending a tooth flying in Y/N’s direction.

"B-Boss! Boss wait! The bed! The bed Boss!"

The grunt slurred from blood and his now missing tooth, flailing beneath Guzma, earning a deep snarl from the leader. Guzma sharply grabbed the fabric of the Grunts tank top, yanking him forward, the two men's faces almost touching.

"Whatcha say? What 'bout my bed?"

He growled out, his entire form coiled with unspent energy. He shook the Grunt in his grip, his lip curling in a snarl.

"I SAID, what, about, MY BED?!"

Y/N held her breath, crawling back frantically, until her feet hit the wall the bed was up against. She prayed to every deity and legendary pokemon that the grunt would be too messed up to be able to give her up.

"B-Boss...under...under the bed", the grunt croaked out, spitting up a mouthful of blood.

Guzma dropped him abruptly, ignoring the man's pained cry as his head cracked against the spray painted carpet. The room was silent for several heartbeats, Y/N almost worried she'd pass out from holding her breath, before Guzma spoke again, his voice eerily quiet and even.

"Plums, check.", he commanded, stepping over the battered Grunt, taking his place back at his throne.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Y/N panicked, looking around for anything to shove in front of her face, desperate for any protection, eventually settling on a ragged, musty jacket. She threw the jacket in front of her face, curling back behind it as much as she could. She heard Plumeria’s footsteps approaching, staying as still as physically possible.

The seconds dragged on into what felt like minutes. It could have been hours for all she knew, before she felt the bed above her dip with weight.

"Didn't see nothin boss. Jus’ junk like normal." She sighed dismissively, moving to lay atop the bed. "Musta just been seein' shit since ya beat his face in" 

Y/N heard the female above her snort as the grunt on the ground whimpered,

"Boss! Boss, I saw her yo! She's the-"

He was cut off by another furious roar from the unstable leader,

" **ENOUGH!** Get him the fuck outta my sight, and Plums! The fuck off of my bed! All of you! **OUT!** Before ya boy Guzma lays the beat down on all ya asses!"

The bed gave a tired creak as the neon-haired female hopped off, several of the remaining grunts giving a chorus of affirmatives as they scattered out, judging by the thumping, more than one tried to exit at the same time. 

_'Idiots'_

After several moments of tense silence, a sigh came from the throne at the head of the room. Y/N heard Guzma’s footsteps walk closer and closer, until they abruptly stopped, the man flopping back on the bed sideways, his feet dangling off the edge. He laid there silently for a minute, before kicking off his kicks. There was wriggling above her, until a pair of baggy pants pooled atop his discarded shoes. 

_'Oh no. Ohhh no.'_

Y/N mentally groaned as the Team Skull Leader above her, made himself comfortable on his bedding. She heard several of his joints cracking and popping, pulling a sigh from the older man. 

He groaned to himself, nestling under the covers, silence once falling over the room. Y/N chanced a quiet sigh, hoping Guzma would be sleeping soon. She remembered the layout of the mansion, and knew if she had to, window jumping was an option. It was just a waiting game now. 

"Ohhh fuck" 

Came a breathy sigh from above her. Petrified she'd been caught, Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, until she heard the blankets above her rustling, the faintest sound of skin moving over skin. A moan broke through the stillness of the room, turning Y/N's face bright red. 

_'No...There's no fuckin way'_

_'Is...is he...?!'_

As if reading her thoughts, another moan sliced through air, soft pants following afterwards. 

_'OH COME ON!'_

It was gonna be a long damn night. 


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor decisions and a loss of control.
> 
> A relevant song for this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mildly dubious consent, violent outburst, allusions to a dark past. 
> 
> This story will get quite a bit darker as we learn more about our characters. I'll do my best to post warnings at the beginnings of the chapters, so read at your discretion. Shoutout to my best friend and beta-reader InfernalDaemon~ 
> 
> On with the show!

He was sick, and fuckin tired of these damn kids getting in his way. It was beyond him how he'd managed to lose to a damn kid.

_'Kid with a fuckin' smokin' bod though'_

He tugged his mane of white hair in agitation at the stray thought. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about bending that nosy little brat over various surfaces. He'd show her to fuck with his team. Show her that Guzma was a force to be fuckin dealt with.

_'Shut up that smart little mouth. Fill it up wi-'_

He ran his hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel his tented erection, pressing needily in the confines of his baggy, black pants. Guzma sighed softly, rising to his feet. 

_'Gettin' too old for this shit.'_

He trudged over to his bed, flopping down unceremoniously, with a slight 'oof', his body bouncing on the rickety, musty thing. He stayed there for a few moments, face down, before the need for oxygen rolled him over to his back, pulling in a lungful of air. He stared blankly at the off white ceiling that had surely seen better days, and sighed deeply.

One day he'd get his family something better than this shit hole of a town. Sure, it was their shithole, but that didn't mean it wasn't terrible. Most of the houses hardly had power, thankfully they had jerry rigged the plumbing into working, because he was not about to go around shitting in the woods like some damn Ursaring. 

Toeing off his sneakers, and wiggling out of his pants, he curled up under the ratty comforter, trying to will down his erection. After several moments of attempting to conjure up foul images of that Faba guy naked to bring it down, and failing miserably as the picture kept shifting to someone completely different, he groaned in defeat.

Pressing a palm against the outline of his cock drew a quiet hiss in pleasure from him. It wasn't like it had been a long while since he last touched himself, he was just a very sexual creature in the sense that this was nearly a nightly occurrence. Didn't mean it pissed him off any less that he was horny like a goddamn teenager all the time though. Slowly working his hand along his cock, his breath hitched as more images of that stupid trainer kept filling his mind.

What would she sound like if he bit down hard against her neck?

How would she feel squeezing down around his cock, her breasts bouncing as she rode him desperately?

How would she look when he kept easing her closer and closer to climaxing, only to pull her back from the brink of pure please, dragging it out over and over until she forget her own name?

By this point he was panting harshly, having fished out his length from the slit in his tattered boxers, furiously pumping his cock. His hips bucked uncontrollably off the bed, the sound of skin on skin filling the air along with his rasping moans. A deep, guttural groan tore itself from deep in his chest, as he thumbed over the piercing just beneath the head. It had hurt like a bitch, nearly knocking him unconscious, but fuck was it worth it.

He couldn't stop the images of Y/N bent down on her knees, cheeks bulging around his cock as she'd force herself to try and take it all.

"Th-thas it...take it...take it all like the good girl ya are"

He rasped out, his breath hitching and thighs twitching as he quickly chased down his impending orgasm. His other hand fisted the sheets beneath him, not caring of the tears he heard, before he arched hard, his whole body trembling as he finally hit his peak.

"Y/N!"

He cried out, his vision going white, as he painted his chest with rope after rope of cum, falling back against the bed. He gulped down a lungful of air, whimpering as he pulled his hand away from his length. His whole body shook as he came down from his orgasm. Never had he ever cum that hard, or that quickly, if he was being totally honest with himself. He'd had some intense orgasms in his 25 some odd years, but never anything as earth-shaking as that.

_'That damn kid is gonna be the death of ya boy.'_

After a handful of minutes that seemed entirely too long but also not long enough, he pushed himself up, grimacing at the feeling of drying cum on his chest. He'd been so caught up in the moment, he hadn't spared a thought to where he'd end up finishing, just that he had to cum. Sliding his legs off the bed sent a tingle up his spine as his cock was jostled, clearly still overstimulated from his actions before. He took a moment to take a breath, trying to steady his breathing as he padded loudly over to the bathroom.

Stumbling about in the darkness, he miraculously managed to find not only his matches, but also the candle that Plumeria insisted he keep. He lit it, a happy rumble in his chest as the scent filled the little room. Apple Cinnamon...He'd have to thank her for that later. For now though, he wet a nearby washcloth, scrubbing at his chest. 

_'Came all over ya self like a damn kid. Dumbass.'_

He huffed at the voice in his head, his chest and stomach a raw pink by the time he was satisfied enough with his work. Turning off the water, and blowing out the candle, he broke out into a loud yawn, smacking his lips obnoxiously afterwards. Nearly running into the door jam, he cursed quietly at his lack of lighting in the bathroom, thankful that his bedroom at least had working lamps. He pulled the door closed, only to stop mid-motion at the sight that greeted him.

There she was. That goddamn kid, crawling out from under his bed. She struggled earnestly, as it seemed her bag was caught on something beneath his bed. She hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet, cursing colorfully at the sound of ripping fabric. He'd have snickered at the scenario if he hadn't been think about two things.

1\. That stupid, asshole of a grunt was right, and he was gonna kick Plumeria's ass tomorrow.

2\. He was fairly certain he may or may not have screamed her name as he came just scant minutes ago.

He watched her fumble about a moment longer, before he cleared his throat, relishing in watching her go completely still.

"You uh...ya wanna tell me whatcha think ya doin' under there girlie?"

He tried to keep his voice clear and not focus on the fact that the current object of his obsession was on her knees, mouth agape before him. Her ice blue were blown wide, her porcelain cheeks stained a dark red. She kept casting darting glances between his face and his waist, before, after an embarrassing amount of time passed, he realized yet another, rather crucial, tidbit of information.

Not only was he half hard from the sight before him, but she had a clear view of his cock as he'd, stupidly, forgotten to tuck himself back into his underwear after he masturbated.

Pale blue eyes blinked up at him, before she finally composed herself, rising to her feet. He raked his eyes over her form, noticing not only her exposed bra, but also the rather nasty looking gash she was sporting in the same place. Hastily, he stuffed himself back into his boxers, stomping over to her, his eyes never leaving the clotted cut. A frown crossed his features, as he moved to slide his fingers over the wound, before she harshly jerked back, wincing as the backs of her knees knocked against the bed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

She hissed out, eyes narrowed into little more than slits. He noticed her fists had balled up, as though she was preparing for a physical confrontation, though her body still looked like she was ready to bolt. He scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically,

“What am _I_ doing?! This is **my** town! **My** house, and moreover, **my** bedroom! Just what the hell do you think **your** scrawny ass is doing here?!”

He growled out, putting himself back inside her personal space. She glared fiercely up at him, not backing down from his advance. She tilted her chin up defiantly, jabbing a finger against his chest,

“I’m here to get back the Pokemon you stole from those little kids!”

She matched her volume to his, only earning a warning snarl as she did, before he abruptly sneered.

“Tell ya what princess. Got a lil proposition for ya. Ya think ya so tough, that’cha can just go ‘round, bargin’ in wherever ya damn well please, we'll that shit ain’t gonna fly here. You ain’t getting that lil pokemon ‘till I got somethin’ in return.”

He crossed his arms over his still bare chest, grinning viciously as he saw the cogs turning, before she huffed, clearly more than a little pissed off.

“What the hell do you want Guzma?”

She gritted out, her teeth clenched together as if it physically pained her to submit. His smirk grew wider, before letting out a quiet chuckle.

“Well, seein’ as how ya heard me uh….entertainin’ myself earlier, I'd say that puts me at a disadvantage, wouldnt’cha say? Kinda makes things a lil bit unfair, and well, I jus’ can’t have that.”

His voice had dropped to a low, gravely timber as he stepped closer, their chests touching, and her face craned to look up at him. She paled considerably after his words set in.

“You...You c-can’t be serious!”

She sputtered, gesturing wildly in the limited space she had. He cocked his head to the side, his grin never leaving his features as she continued, 

“There...There’s no way in _HELL_ , I am sleeping with you!”

She declared, acid lacing her words, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Guzma blinked down at her owlishly, before throwing his head back with a bark of laughter.

“Oh! Oh girlie no! That’s not what I meant. Nice to see where that dirty lil’ mind o’ yours goes though. But nah, not sex. At least…” He raised an eyebrow, bringing two fingers around his lips in a crude ‘V’ motion, snaking his tongue out lewdly, before continuing despite the horrified expression on her face,

“...not the penetrating kind.” He finished with a wink, dropping his fingers from his lips.

Y/N snarled lowly, fire in her eyes as she bowed up to him, only to be met with equal determination, and a mocking mirth in his eyes.

“...If...I...you, do this...then I get Yungoos?”

Her voice lowered as she broke eye contact, starting to fidget before him. Guzma frowned at the shift in behavior, pressing two fingers beneath her chin, willing her to meet his eyes again. He could get lost in those pale, baby blues.

“Look. I want this perfectly clear. You can go. You can right now, and not one of my men will stop you. You can go, right now, and we’ll both go back to beatin’ each other down. You want Yungoos though, and this is gonna be your decision Y/N.”

He finished, taking a small step back, dropping his hand from her chin. Despite every bone in his body screaming to lock her away, and keep her tied to his bed forever, he wouldn't be like that. Not to her. He fully realized what he was doing wasn't exactly consensual, but the lack of blood flow to his brain was making thinking difficult.

_‘S’not an excuse Guz. You know what you’re doin’ is hella fucked, and makes you no better tha-’_

“Okay.”

His brain short-circuited at her words, blinking at her rapidly.

“Wait, what’d you say?”

Y/N rolled her eyes, growling out her answer again, her nails digging little crescents into her arms.

“I said...okay.”

Guzma took another moment, closing the distance between them. She was all piss and vinegar, practically shaking with rage, and he had never been so turned on.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him, eyelids fluttering at the feel of the long unfamiliar human warmth. He hummed quietly, gently prying her arms apart until she dropped them at her sides. She made a show of not looking at him as she was guided back against the bed, Guzma moving her to where she was fully lying along the bed.

“Jus’ relax babygirl. Gonna take real good care o’ ya.”

He purred, voice an octave deeper than normal as he leaned over her, trailing his lips along her neck. He closed his eyes, willing his cock to calm down, having no doubt that she could feel him above her. He scraped his teeth over her pulse, almost missing the hitch in her breath as he did. His eyes darkened until hardly any of his iris was visible, shuddering at the sound. 

He repeated the action, testing when the pain stopped being pleasure. He bit and kissed at her neck hungrily, one hand tangling in her hair, yanking her head back. Running the flat of his tongue along the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he placed a tender kissing before sinking his teeth into her flesh, sucking a hard bruise.

“G-Guzma!”

He stiffened, a gutteral, filthy moan tearing it's way from his chest. He didn't want anyone to ever say his name again, because it would never sound as deliciously sinful as it just had. He panted harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. His cock throbbed needily, and he barely resisted the urge to rut against her. 

_‘Ain’t about’cha right now. S’all ‘bout her.’_

Taking a few seconds to regain some semblance of composure, he trailed his tongue up to her ear, nibbling along the shell, relishing in the trembling, and hitch of her breathing.

“Gonna make you come undone babygirl. Gonna leave you a panting, moaning mess until the only word you remember is my name. You won't be able to sit down without remembering all the filthy things I'm gonna do to you. I'm gonna make you _mine._ ”

He voice was little more than an animalistic growl as he pulled back, crushing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. His heart fluttering when he felt her lips slowly move against his. Moaning into the kiss, he eased back with the intensity, bringing the kiss to a softer, more sensual level.

Lapping at her bottom lip, he was rewarded with entrance between her lips, moaning at the taste that was sugary sweet, a tang of lemon, and the rest just purely her. He prayed to whatever god there might be, that no matter what happened in his life, he'd never forget this moment. Their tongues battled for dominance, even in defeat she didn't back down easily. Nipping her lip earned him a whimper that went straight to his cock, forcing him to pull back from her.

Looking at her with hooded, lust filled eyes, he noticed she looked the same as he felt. The eyes he more often than not dreamt of were more black than blue. Her cheeks dusted a soft pink, whether from embarrassment, shame, or pleasure he wasn't sure, though he hoped for the latter. Finally, her pale pink lips that were regularly the object of his fantasies, were a full, bruised red, driving him wild. Stroking her cheek, he softened his gaze, a rare real smile gracing his features.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

He spoke softly, having not even meant to speak his thoughts. It was clearly a mistake as her eyes widened, before narrowing immediately, her face falling into a cold, indifferent mask, though anger was obvious in her eyes. She looked away sharply, fixing a point on the wall to glare daggers into before she spoke,

“Just shut up and get on with it.”

He blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing several times. He felt liked he’d just had a bucket of ice dumped on him, his erection flagging. He shook his head defeated, climbing off of her, not seeing the wary, confused look she cast, her eyes darting from between him and the stray spot of paint she’d been focusing on.

She watched him walk over to his throne, lifting up the tattered, abused cushion. After a moment of digging in what she guessed was a secret chamber, before digging out a pokeball. He tossed it toward the bed, it landing between her feet.

Hesitantly sitting up, taking the ball into her hands, she watched him stare at the throne, his fists clenching and releasing as though he was debating on beating the shit out of the chair. She'd let herself get caught up in the moment earlier, she'd forgotten that she was dealing with Guzma. The leader of Team Skull. The known Pokemon thief, and the man she'd watch unmercifully beat the shit out of a poor grunt not hours ago.

Setting her face into a harsh line, she rose to her feet, ignoring the tingling the movement brought her. She wasn't going to think about how absolutely wet she'd been for him just scant minutes ago, desperate for him to make true on his dirty little promise. She shivered, shaking the thought free from her mind. She couldn't, wouldn't, think about that.

Depositing the ball into her bag, she marched over to the door, hand stopping at the handle. She glared angrily at the door knob. Why had she stopped? She had what she wanted. She had what she came for, so why the hell wasn't she getting out before he changed his mind?! Getting a firm hold on the doorknob, and her resolve, she pushed it open, taking a step through the threshold. She spoke once more, not sparing a glance over her shoulder.

“...Thank you.”

And she was gone, the slamming door the only noise in the room, echoing loudly. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up beyond repair because he couldn’t stop thinking with his dick for one goddamn minute. What started as a quiet groan, grew from a growl, to a full-bodied scream of rage. His vision blurred a harsh red around the edges, his body vibrating with energy that he had to get out. His fit of rage and loathing found him grabbing the flimsy lamp to the right of his throne, hurling it around with all his might against the opposite wall. He watched, his body heaving with pants as the fixture shattered in a small explosion, glass flying everywhere.

_‘Broken. Just like you Guzma’_

Another scream tore from his chest as he lost himself to his emotions, hurling anything in rage wildly around, not caring about the noise and mess he was making. His eyes clouded over with tears, soon spilling down his cheeks, further obstructing his vision as he smashed whatever he could find against the walls, only stopping when he heard a pissed off, pained curse.

“GodDAMNIT Guzma!”

The admin of Team Skull stomped over to him after pulling a few stray shards of glass out of her upper arm. She glared between him and the thin streams of blood now trailing down her arms, and for a briefest of moments he wondered if she’d hit him. Knock him around like everyone in his life had done when they finally realized the fuck up he really was. Which is why he stiffened when she pulled him into a soft hug, resting her chin against his puff of snowy hair, running her hands up his back.

“Breathe with me little bro. Breathe in, and breathe out.” She mumbled softly, making sure to keep her tone and motions soft. It took Guzma several shaky moments before he could properly match her breathing, leaning more and more into her. Once she was satisfied that he’d come down from his episode, she pulled back, smoothing down his hair. She swiped her thumbs along his cheeks, drying the tear tracks, causing him to weakly paw her away.

“‘M fine Plums” though the hoarseness in his voice clearly betrayed otherwise, but at least he’d calmed for now. Plumeria sighed softly, a tender smile on her lips.

“Get some sleep big guy. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

She guided him over to his bed, despite his weak protesting, and deposited him down. Shoving him to his back, she draped the blanket over him, snickering when she saw his eyelids already drooping closed. She let out a quiet huff, looking around the now dimmer room, since they were down one lamp. She’d send one of the grunts out to find another tomorrow. 

_‘Prolly that new Salem kid. Needs to learn the ropes anyhow.’_

She thought to herself as she carefully maneuvered around the debris, casting a fond look at her now sleeping leader, before closing the door behind her, and heading back to bed, hoping that the poor man wouldn’t dream tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm digging big sister Plumes man. Also, who is this Salem character >u> Heheh...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you stay tuned for the next update :) I don't have a real schedule, so I just kinda update whenever.


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protag has a few surprises in store for her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this! Happy holidays and happy news to everyone! :D I hope everyone had a good end of the year! As always, enjoy! :D
> 
> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO-XGWSvZB0
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful InfernalDaemon for beta-reading~

“That sorry-” Punch. “waste of a-” Punch. “piece of-” Punch.

 

She silenced herself, in favor of several rapid punches to the used and abused punching bag before her. Any other day she might have made a joke about punching the faded picture of the Sawk and Throh logo on the black material, but right now, she just wanted it to hurt.

 

_ ‘How DARE they! Those complete and utter fucking ASSHOLES!’ _

 

She mentally screamed the last word, with a particularly painful right hook to the sandbag, wincing as the shock waves traveled up her arm. Pulling away from the bag, she panted heavily. The ordeal with Guzma had been two days ago, and her anger still hadn't simmered down, but not just at him either. When she'd returned, triumphant and with Yungoos in hand, she'd been met with a less than stellar welcoming from the Aether foundation. She didn't often want to punch a child, but seeing the indignation and utter  _ bored _ demeanor at receiving her pokemon back, shook her to her core.

 

-Two Days Ago-

 

“wh-...what do you mean you don't want it back?!”

 

Y/N sputter incredulously, her clothing still soaked from her return from Po Town. She was so excited to have rescued the little pokemon, despite the circumstances around how that happened. The little girl rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, which tugged on the leash in her hands.

 

“I said, I don't WANT  _ it _ anymore! What are you deaf!?” She screeched dramatically, with an attitude far beyond what a child her age should already have.

 

Y/N squeezed the bridge of her nose, before continuing.

 

“Look. Kid. You were crying your little eyes out not THREE days ago, because Team Skull took your ‘precious Yungoos’. You BEGGED me to go get this pokemon back for you!” She huffed back, fighting to not lose her temper with child, “Also, don't tug on Meowths leash like that, you're hurting it.”

 

This seemed to be the worst possible thing to say, as the child stamped her foot pissily, landing right on the poor cats tail, earning an equally pissy yowl, and a bite in return. Y/N watched as the child proceeded to kick the feline away, throwing the leash.

 

“LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! PRINCESS NEVER BIT ME BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!” She wailed loudly, the most obvious sandile tears in her eyes before letting out a sob, flopping to her belly.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't have stepped on HIM you little shi-”

 

Y/N was cut off as what she could only suspect was the mother of the little drama queen busted into the room, swooping her child in her arms. “What did you do to Sophia?!” She screeched, getting in Y/Ns face.

 

“Wha-?! Nothing! I haven't moved! Your little kid stepped on her Meowth which bit her, because, OF COURSE it did! I'm only here because I got back her damn Pokemon, which she refused to take!”

 

The Aether female glowered fiercely, jabbing her finger into Y/Ns chest. “You better get the HELL out of here you little bitch, before I call the police and tell them you assaulted my child! Take that stupid cat with you too! I won't have unruly teens or Pokemon here!”

 

-Present Time-

 

“Mrow?”

 

Y/N ceased her kicking against the bag upon hearing the tiny mewl from her kitchen. She'd taken the Meowth, because no way was she living it with those monsters. He'd been horribly skittish, not that she blamed him, and it had taken quite the coaxing to get him out of the building. To make matters worse, that woman kept screaming at her all the while, further upsetting the poor creature.

 

“Just a sec Percy! I'll get your food real quick!”

 

She panted quietly, having worked up quite a sweat as she took out her anger, now mostly feeling tired and sore. She walked into the kitchen, rummaging inside one of her cabinets, before pulling a little bag of brand new ‘Meowth Mix’ she'd gone and bought after bringing Percy home.

 

He'd been absolutely terrified of her and her pokemon when she brought him home, hiding under her bed for hours, until finally creeping out to eat. It broke her heart seeing the kitten so terrified, so she was keeping her other pokemon in their balls for a little while longer. She knew they'd understand.

 

Pouring a small handful of food into Percys purple bowl, she set it down, and took a few steps back, giving him room to eat without feeling threatened by her. Once he warmed up to her, she planned on taking him to Kukui and Burnett for a checkup, and his shots. It wasn't the first time she ended up fostering pokemon, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

 

Her doorbell ringing startled her as well as Percy, sending the poor baby fleeing to her bedroom, completely forgoing his food. She let out a defeated sigh, knowing she likely wouldn't see him again for at least thirty minutes. She looked over to her front door, as the living room and kitchen were joined.

 

“Come in!” She hollered, putting away Percys foodbag. Hardly after she even said the words, a familiar, if not slightly aggravating face came into view.

 

“Alola! You ready cousin?” Hau beamed at her, flopping down on her couch. Y/N huffed, watching the boy sprawl out.

 

“Just make yourself comfortable, why don’t you?” She grumbled walking over to the wooden island in her kitchen, grabbing her bag. Hau simply snickered, not looking at all ashamed of his actions.

 

“Oh come on, you love it.” He teased, hopping up, and bouncing on his toes. “Now let's go! I'm dying for some Malasada!”

 

Y/N rolled her eyes so hard they briefly hurt, “Hau, you eat Malasada almost every, single, day. Don't you ever want to try something new? Don't you ever get tired of fricken sweet bread?!”

 

Hau gasped dramatically, throwing his hand over his chest in horror. “How dare you speak such blasphemy! Malasada is my lifeblood, and the best food in all Alola! no-THE WORLD!”

 

Y/N stared at him, blinking rapidly, before snorting out a laugh, “Good lord Hau, alright alright, we can have Malasada, AGAIN, but only after we do our shopping.” She spoke sternly wagging her finger in his direction as she shouldered her bag.

 

Hau’s grin could have lit up the room as he fist punched the air with a leap. Y/N refused to believe this child was seventeen years old. Shaking her head with a smile, she followed him outside her house, making sure to lock up behind her, but not before hollering back,

 

“I'll be back soon Percy! Be good!”

 

Hau smiled sadly, as they began their trip to the busier parts of Maile city. Hau fingered the hem of his shirt in a rare show of nervousness, before speaking,

 

“So...how is he doing anyway?”

 

Y/N sighed, taking in the sights of the quiet town as they walked. “He seems to be doing better. He's come out of hiding a few times this morning, though he still won't really let me near him. He knows I'm the Food Bringer though, so he let's me know when he's hungry.”

 

Hau chuckled softly, folding his arms behind his head.

 

“That's good though! I'm sure he'll warm right up to you in no time. Yang is doing pretty good by the way. He's super lovey, which is wild, but I love it. He adores getting his belly scritched!” He finished with a laugh, showing off his slightly scratched up hand.

 

Y/N snickered, “Why’d you name the Yungoos ‘Yang’ anyway?”

 

Hau grew eerily silent, stopping to look up at the early morning sky, before speaking much quieter,

 

“Because he's the light in my darkness. He makes me happy when I feel sad, even when he had to deal with being with those kids, he's always so happy, and that makes me happy, y’know?”

 

Y/N stared at Hau, mouth agape before he busted out laughing,

 

“Oh my GODS Y/N! Lookit your face! You totally bought it!” He doubled over, holding his stomach as he fell into a fit of laughter.

 

Y/N crossed her arms, a pout on her features as she kicked him hard in the ass, sending him forward to his hands and knees.

 

“Gah! You're such an asshole Hau! You've been spending too much time with Gladion.” She huffed, stalking past him.

 

He scrambled to his feet, stopping to dig a pebble out of his knee cap, before jogging to catch up. “Oh come on, you know I'm just playing with you anyway. I named him that because he was curled up with my Pikachu in what looked like the YinYang symbol, and since he's a boy, I named him Yang!”

 

Y/N huffed, but was pleased enough with that response. After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the little Malasada shop, Hau breezing past her inside. Following after him, Y/N walked inside, only to watch Hau slam into someone in his rush to get in line, sending the person to their ass.

 

“Ahhh! Oh man, I'm sorry! Are you alright ma’am?” Hau flailed, grabbing what the person dropped.

 

The first thing Y/N noticed about them was their  _ ridiculously long _ hair. It had to go down to their knees, and was black as pitch. She noticed next that what parts of skin that weren't hidden beneath a knee length, pale blue sundress and coat, we're absolutely covered in scars. Y/N found herself wincing at the sheer hell that it seemed the person had been through. Lastly she noticed their eyes, one being blood red, and the other being a milky white, which she doubted had sight.

 

The person, pushed themselves to their feet, taking their, thankfully, wrapped up malasada, and putting them back in their bag. They offered a tired smile to the energetic man, and simply sighed.

 

“Thank you, it's not ‘Ma’am’ though, actually.” the stranger finished quietly, glancing a darting look around.

 

Hau smiled, undeterred, “Oh! My bad, well, sorry sir!” He spoke, bowing his head slightly, before hopping in front of the counter to order.

 

Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing at her friend, before turning to the stranger.

 

“Sorry about that. He could eat his weight in those things. I'm Y/N. I love your hair by the way.”

 

“Salem. It's no worries really, but I should be going. It was nice meeting you.” He inclined his head in a bow, before exiting the shop. 

 

Hau returned by Y/Ns side, face already stuffed half full with a malasada, “He was really pretty.” He spoke around his mouthful, ignoring the fact he was spraying crumbs.

 

“Ahhh! Really Hau?! Don't talk with a full mouth, what are you twelve?!” Y/N grumbled loudly, dusting crumbs off her striped black v-neck top.

 

“Ohhhh noooo, I might mess up one of your black and white shirts!” Hau drawled sarcastically, “Oh wait! ALL your shirts are black and or white!”

 

Y/N lightly punched her friend in the arm, pouting as he cackled, full mouth on display all the while.

 

“Gods, you're so gross sometimes Hau. And for your information, I have shirts with some color on them! I just strongly prefer black and white clothing. It's easier to match everything to.” She said with huff, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the tug of her healing scratch on her shoulder.

 

Hau rolled his eyes, but thankfully finished chewing and swallowed before speaking again,

 

“Fine fine, you win this round. Where are we headed to anyhow? I know we gotta get stuff for Yungoos and Meowth, but where are going?” He asked, putting his other wrapped malasada in his backpack.

 

Y/N rolled her eyes, pointing to a nearby building, 

 

“Hau, I swear to the Tapus, you are the most dense person I've ever dealt with. I told you like, four times, we're heading to the little PokeCo store to get some supplies. I get the feeling you won't be putting Yang up for adoption, and I won't be able to get Percy to another room for a long while, so for now, they're our pokemon.” She spoke, beginning to head toward the store which featured a blue and red logo.

 

_ ‘PokeCo….where the Pokemon go. Classic.’ _

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

She had talked to four associates at this point, for the ways to carefully care for an abused Pokemon, and now had a handful of books in her basket. She also had a brand new food and water bowl, seeing as she didn't want to stick with just tupperware forever. Alongside those were a little amethyst collar and name tag, two brushes, nail clippers, shampoo and conditioner, along with a hefty amount of kitty toys. She ran a hand through her hair, not looking forward to seeing the receipt, but knowing that Percy was worth it.

 

She made sure to grab a few more items for her other Pokemon, not wanting her partners to feel left out.

 

_ ‘A new industrial grade chew bone for Leon, water rings, floaters, and sinkers for Boreas, sharpening stones for Crystal, brushes and dry shampoo/conditioner for Lottie, a balloon punching toy for Nia, and little Bonsai tree for Manny.’ _

 

Y/N hummed approvingly, before looking around for her companion. She spotted Hau with an overly full shopping cart, loading with a myriad of knicknacks and treats, that she had no doubt he didn't even need.

 

“Hau...buddy...really?”

 

She sighed, gesturing to his cart. Hau simply grinned, crossing his arms behind his head.

 

“What? My pokemon deserve only the best and most fabulous things!”

 

“...Aaand, how do you propose to pay for all of that? I know Hala gave you a card, but geez Hau, this seems like going a bit overboard.” Y/N skeptically peeked inside the cart.

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad! I’m sure he won't mind.” He chuckled, proceeding to the checkout lane.

 

Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head, thankfully she wouldn't be around for the absolute shit storm that would be Hau going back to Halas with the receipt.

 

Heading to self checkout, she quickly rang up her items, choking down a squawk upon seeing the total.

 

_ ‘Fucking highway robbery. God.’ _

 

Grumbling as she loaded up her purchase and paid, she heard a familiar, indignant voice.

 

“Tch. Watch where you're going, idiot.”

 

She looked over to see Gladion, arms crossed in clear agitation, as he pushed Hau’s cart away from his body. Y/N had no doubt, that in Hau’s excitement, he'd ran right into the blond.

 

“Gladion! What are you doing here cousin?”

 

“...Are you serious? What could I,  _ possibly _ , be doing in a PokeCo?” 

 

“...I...I don't know? That's why I asked?”

 

Gladion deadpanned, looking between Hau and Y/N, who had made her way over to the two, ready to defuse any situation.

 

“...Is he serious?...Are you serious?”

 

He asked looking between Y/N and Hau before growling in agitation,

 

“I'm here to shop you absolute numbskull! Now move!” He grumbled, walking around Hau, heading into an aisle. Y/N felt a pang of pity for any associate who tried to help him find anything.

 

“Geez, he sure is a grump!” Hau whined quietly, grabbing some of his many, many bags. Y/N stilled, looking at the many more in the cart.

 

“Hau?”

 

“Yeah Y/N?”

 

“You know I don't have a car right?”

 

“Uhh...yeah? Why?”

 

“Hau...what island are we on?”

 

“Ula’Ula, are you okay Y/N?”

 

“That means we aren’t on Melemele island, right? The island where you live. The island where you’re gonna have to take all your stuff to.”

 

‘ _ Three...two...one…’ _

 

“...AHHHHH!”

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Kicking the door shut behind her, she carefully maneuvered her way around her living room furniture, as the small mountain of bags was currently blocking her vision. 

 

“Percy! I'm home sweetheart!”

 

She set down the bags around the island, stretching to pop her back with a groan. She didn't envy Hau one bit for his long trek back to Melemele. Digging around in the bags, she pulled out all of Percys new belongings, setting them atop the island, moving to fill up his food and water bowl.

 

“Mrow?”

 

She watched Percy pad into the room, much less wary than he had initially been, making a beeline for the bags, as he'd never seen them before. Y/N smiled as she watched Percy paw carefully at the plastic bags, before diving headfirst into one, a jingling soon filling the air.

 

Emptying the tupperware bowls she'd been using for him, she set down his new bowls, hearing more noises coming from the bags as he discovered his toys. She fumbled around in her bag, pulling her pokeballs free, and heading to her backyard. 

 

Her house wasn't anything fancy, a simple, one story home, with a fenced in backyard, that was comfortable enough for her Pokemon. Not that the size of the yard was an issue, as she lived on the edge of a small forest, where Arcanine frequently went about to stretch his legs.

 

Tossing the pokeballs out into the yard, she smiled, watching as her companions materialized back into the world, shaking out any kinks in their joints. She quickly told them about the situation with Percy, gently explaining that they'd be staying outside for a little while today, so she could gradually introduce them, as to not overload the Meowth. The only one who, predictably, had a problem with this, was Leon, who puffed in irritation.

 

“Oh come on, big guy. It's just gonna be for a few hours. I could have just left you in the ball…” She teased, crossing her arms, though both knew she was only playing. Leon rumbled in defeat to his trainer, lapping at her cheek, earning a wild flail.

 

“Gyahh! Ahhh! That's so gross!” She swiped frantically at her face, grimacing at the big dogs saliva, though she was unable to hide her smile. Gingerly tugging him down by his fur, she pressed a kiss to his snout.

 

“Watch over them, alright?” She mumbled into his fur before releasing him to join the others who were disappearing into the forest. 

 

Heading back inside, she hummed to herself as she set aside her purchases and then almost dropped the Bonsai she’d gotten for Manny when her phone began buzzing. She scrambled to grab it quickly swiping it open-

 

“Hey Lillie! What’s up?”

 

She was met with silence for a few seconds, causing her to look back at the screen of her phone, wondering if she’d hung up or missed the call.

 

“...It’s Gladion. Lillie wanted me to call you.”

 

Y/N stared at her phone, surely she’d heard wrong.

 

“Er….okay? Wait, is she alright?” She asked, panic rising in her voice. She was met with a quiet growl,

 

“Shut it. She’s fine. She’s having me stop by your house with a gift or some shit. I’ll be there in about an hour.” and he promptly hung up the phone.

 

_ ‘Okay, rude.’ _

 

Y/N grumbles, clicking her phone locked. She was used to his behavior, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She started to wonder if he actually had a gift from Lillie, or if this visit would be like the last ones…

 

“Mrow?”

 

Y/N gasped softly, looking down at her leg where Percy was pawing at her shin, purring softly. She slowly leaned down into a squat, watching as Meowth kneaded at the floor, his tail up and alert instead of curled around his body in fear.

 

“Hey sweetheart. You seem like you're feeling better. How’s your tail?” She murmured, moving to scritch under his chin. Percy purred, rear arching in the telltale sign of contentment. She ran her hand through his fur gently for a while, even falling for the Belly Trap, ending up with a few claw marks in her hand.

 

“I've got some pokemon I want you to meet okay? They won't hurt you, but they can be a little intimidating. That okay lil buddy?”

 

Percy crooned, rubbing along her shin with a low purr. Y/N reached down, scooping him up in her arms, and carried him outside. Crystal had already returned, never one to venture far, and was basking in the sunlight that was peeking through the otherwise cloudy sky. 

 

_ ‘Looks like we might be in for rain soon. Great.’ _

 

Walking over to Crystal, she lowered herself down to the ground, keeping Percy in her lap. Crystal rumbled curiously, peeking an eye open, zoning in on the new arrival. Y/N smiled, petting him to keep him calm.

 

“Crystal, this is Percy. He's a new member of our family, and I want you guys to make him feel welcome, okay?”

 

She could feel the Meowth in her arms tense upon seeing the Golem before him heft herself up on her feet and plod over to him. Y/N was briefly worried that this was going to backfire, before Crystal offered her hand to the kitten, letting him sniff her, before hesitantly pushing his head into her hand.

 

Y/N grinned, fighting to not squeal and ruin the moment. Percy slowly moved out of her lap, rubbing along Crystals legs, his purring resuming. 

 

“You think you can call everyone back Crys? It's gonna rain soon, and I need to get you guys inside.”

 

Crystal rumbled affirmatively, carefully stepping over Percy, who followed after her, already warmed up to the pokemon. Y/N watched them go, swiping at her eyes as she felt tears welling up.

 

_ ‘Goddd, I'm such a damn sap.’ _

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Percy took the rest of her team impeccably. Even with Leon, Percy seemed to adjust quickly, though Leon’s wayward sniffling earned him a rather brave smack on the nose from Percy. Y/N had been terrified more than she’d ever been in that moment where the two had a mini staredown- at least until Leon dropped down to his belly, allowing Percy to fully inspect the big dog. The two were now curled up in the guest room, along with majority of her other Pokémon, save for Manny, who was pruning his new Bonsai.

 

“Hey Manny, when you get a sec, you think you can help me chop up some veggies? I'm making some stew for dinner.”

 

Manny chittered, setting down his tiny tree, walking over to the island to prepare vegetables. A rolling crackle of thunder shook the house, causing both Y/N and Lurantis to jump, Y/N hissing in pain as her knife slipped in her hand, sliding right over her palm. 

 

“Ahh! Son of a bitch!” She jerked away from the meat, not wanting to get any blood on it. She inspected the wound, frowning as blood began dribbling down her arm in thin rows. 

 

Manny clicked in concern, setting down the vegetables, taking her arm in his, chittering in what she only assumed was exasperation. Y/N waved him off, grumbling.

 

“Clumsy as always, aren't you?”

 

Y/N whirled around, nearly smacking her good arm into the island. In her doorway stood Gladion, shucking out of his drenched jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by her front door. Beneath his jacket he wore a jet black tanktop, that was currently sticking to his body like a second skin. 

 

“You know, it's customary to knock.” She grumbled, grabbing a paper towel for her arm. Gladion shook his hair free of water, walking into the kitchen and around her Lurantis, who was chopping away, chittering to himself. 

 

“What are you making?” He asked, dismissing her previous statement, peering inside the pot on the stove. Y/N rolled her eyes, heading to the bathroom.

 

“Stew. Feel free to make yourself useful and chop up the meat, while I take care of this.”

 

Gladion grumbled something under his breath, earning a pointed glare from Manny beside him as he did as was asked. 

 

Y/N returned after a few minutes, humming at the smell of stew starting to cook. Her hand, now cleaned, and patched with a gauze pad, took back her spot at the stove, stirring the meal, while Manny poured in the veggies. Gladion leaned against the counter to her right.

 

There was a tense few minutes of silence, before Y/N spoke, keeping her eyes on the pot in front of her.

 

“So...why are you here?” She kept her tone light, already knowing exactly what brought him to her house. 

 

_ ‘Same thing that brings him every time.’ _

 

Gladion stiffened, looking away from her, to focus on a picture on the wall. Kicking the toe of his sneaker against the tile.

 

“You know why I'm here.”

 

Y/N nodded, used to the routine by now. She set a lid on the simmering pot, stepping away from the stove. She could see the muscles tense in his arms as he watched her. She was reminded of a predator watching, and waiting for its meal.

 

“Let me go check on my Pokemon alright?” She turned the stove on low, heading to the spare room. 

 

Inside the room was a pallet of mismatched blankets and pillows, taking up most of the floor space. She'd spent quite the pretty Poké tearing the floor out of the room, leaving bare earth beneath, that way her Dugtrio could come and go comfortably, without destroying anything, or hurting herself. Everyone was asleep, curled up in a little pokemon mountain, Percy resting at the top, right on Leon’s head.

 

Y/N hummed happily at the sight, pulling the door almost closed, heading back to the kitchen. Gladion hadn't moved, and hadn't relaxed, still looking incredibly tense, his nails digging into the meat of his upper arms. She recognized the habit, and sighed.

 

“You're doing it again.”

 

He jolted, having been stuck in his head before she spoke. Uncrossing his arms, he let them fall to his side, leaning his head back against the upper cabinets. 

 

“C’mon. We have about an hour before I need to check on the food again.” She motioned back, disappearing into the backroom.

 

She didn't waste time, tugging her V neck off, tossing it toward her closet, shivering at the slight temperature change. She kept her back to the door, reaching up between her breasts to unclasp her bra, when she heard Gladion enter her room, shutting the door behind him. She didn't need to see to know that he was looking her over. 

 

After toeing off his sneakers, she felt his hands come to rest on her hips, his skin several degrees colder than her own, as he hadn't warmed up from the storm raging outside. Pressing flush against her, she heard his breath hitch, already able to feel him against her rear. His nails lightly scratched at her hips, before crawling forward to rest around her waist. 

 

“Where did you get this?” He asked quietly, the barest hint of stiffness in his tone. 

 

Confused, she looked back over her shoulder, “Get what Gladion? If you're asking about the bra, which would be weird by the way, I go-”

 

“Shut it, that's not what I meant.” He barked out, startling a flinch out of her. His eyes narrowed at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, where a healing hickey shone brightly now that she was shirtless.

 

_ ‘So much for your t-shirt covering it.’ _

 

Y/N stiffen, moving to pull out of his grip, which he tightened in response.

 

“Why does it matter Gladion? You and I aren't an item anyhow, so why do you care?” 

 

She couldn't contain the shiver in response to his snarl, digging his nails in, almost painfully into her stomach.

 

“I care, because we had a deal.” He spat out, his whole body tense once more, causing her to roll her eyes with a scoff.

 

“The  _ deal _ , wasn't that I can't see other people, or fuck around as I please. The deal was that you get to use me so you can get some semblance of control back in your life, so instead of lectur-”

 

She was cut off, as he whirled her around, slamming her into the wall, a deep, throaty growl coming from him. He slammed his lips into hers, any retort dying in her throat.

 

A filthy moan tore itself from her lips as she felt him wedge his legs between her own, hiking her further against the wall. Her hands flew to his hair, tugging desperately to keep him close as she unabashedly ground down against his thigh. 

 

He kissed her fiercely, ignoring the way their teeth knocked together from the sheer desire in the action. Shoving his tongue between her lips, he groaned at the sensation and taste, only to be rewarded with a none too gentle bite for his action. He snarled into the kiss, retracting his tongue, only to deliver a harsh bite to her lower lip, a full body tremor coursing through him as he tasted copper.

 

Pulling back due to their need for oxygen, she looked up at him, quietly panting. He smirked, moving to run his tongue along the length of her throat, relishing in how he felt her pulse flutter beneath his tongue.

 

“G-Gladion…” She rasped out, fingers tightening in his hair. He felt his cock pulse at the noise, biting back a moan. He tore her bra off of her, throwing it haphazardly away, ignoring the breathy huff in response. Roughly cupping her breasts, he ran his thumbs her nipples until the flesh pebbled, growing taught and hard. Smirking at the groan that followed, he repeated the action, lightly digging his nails into her soft flesh, delighting in the way her back arched off the wall, pressing against him desperately.

 

Leaning down, he captured a rosy nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue along the hardened nub. Y/Ns eyes flew open, crying out at the sensation, ignoring the slight ache that followed as her head hit back against the wall. She scraped her nails against his scalp, tugging him close while he toyed with her nipple, circling his tongue, and gingerly biting, before moving to the other, repeating his action. She moaned wantonly, shivering before him as he attacked her breasts, her breathing little more than pants as he continued.

 

“A-ah! Gladion! Please!” She whimpered, chewing on her battered lip, ignoring the way she whined as he pulled off her nipple with a wet plop. His eyes were hardly green anymore, his pupil fully dilated, his breathing matching hers when he caught her eyes. Crashing their lips together again, she felt his leg remove itself from between hers, his hand moving to cup her through her thin yoga shorts. She cried out at the friction his palm caused, arching into him once more. She could feel herself having soaked through her panties, desperate, ready, and  _ needing _ , as his thumb found her clit through the material.

 

“Look at you. Fucking yourself against my hand like a bitch in heat.” He rasped out, voice gruff and laced with desire. He trailed two of his fingers along her clothed slit, grinning like a madman at the slickness he could feel, circling her clit all the while.

 

“Gods Y/N, you're ready aren't you? Ready to be split open and impaled on my cock until you forget who you are. Ready for me to fuck you into the ground until every time you move, you get slick because you still feel  _ me _ .” He punctuated the last word, with a particularly hard rub to her clit, drinking in the way she spasmed against him his palm. 

 

His eyes widened as he watched her thrash against the wall, mouth falling open in a silent scream, as her body trembled. His cock pulsed against his jeans painfully at the sight of her orgasm, his other hand moving to grip his length tightly through his pants, fighting to stave off his own. He squeezed his eyes shut, her breathy moans as she came down doing little to help his predicament.

 

Unable to wait any longer, he moved his hands to her shorts, yanking them down, neither caring at the ripping sound that followed. Her thin, now soaked panties following immediately after as he dropped to his knees, removing the clothing. He was briefly dizzy, grunting at the heady scent of her sex, steadying himself with a hand against her thigh. 

 

Her fingers threaded through his hair, humming softly in her post-orgasmic high. The two caught their breath for a moment, Gladion only moving once he was sure he wouldn't end up cumming in his jeans. He stood up on shaky legs, stepping back, motioning the bed.

 

“Lay down, on your back.” He growled, swiftly undoing his pants. Y/N complied immediately, moving to the side of the bed, dropping back when her knees hit the mattress. She spread her legs, sliding her hand between them. She sighed softly, toying with her still sensitive clit as she watched Gladion shed his remaining clothing, until he was bare like she was.

 

Stepping between her legs, he leaned over her, one hand going to support himself, the other batting her hand away. Gently tracing his hand down her abdomen, he pointedly avoided her clit, resting his fingers along her soaked entrance, smirking as he watched her shiver. He toyed along her lower lips, occasionally dipping his fingers to ghost over her entrance.

 

“G-Gladion...please...I...I want...I ne-” Her pleads turned into a desperate moan, fisting the sheets as he plunged two fingers, knuckle deep inside her walls, his eyes fluttering at her warmth.

 

“Tell me what you want pet. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He whispered against her skin, dropping his lips to her breasts, capturing a nipple once more, slowly pumping his fingers inside her. 

 

Unable to form any sentences, Y/N bucked her hips up with every thrust of his fingers, moaning hoarsely as he began scissoring her open. She shook beneath him, a whimpering mess as he prepared her hastily.

 

She began writhing beneath him, his fingers filling her, but not enough to sate the pooling heat in her core. She whimpered, tugging him down for a searing kiss.

 

“F-Fuck….fuck me...Gladion,  _ please _ …!” She whispered against his lips, smirking as she felt his cock jolt against her thigh, delighted in the effect her begging had on him.

 

Withdrawing his fingers from her, he stroked his hand over his length, lubricating himself with her slick, which she thought was just so  _ hot.  _ Y/N watched his eyes glaze over as he pumped himself a few times, before lining himself up, pausing to catch her eye.

 

“Is...Is this still okay?” He asked softly, both knowing that once he let go, little would be stopping them. The kindness in the question never failed to make her stomach flip, knowing that even when they were both lost in themselves and each other, her consent mattered to him.

 

She nodded, offering a small smile as she closed her eyes, breath hitching as he entered her. Even with their foreplay and preparation she fit him like a glove, stretching her in a way she knew she’d be feeling the next day. A hoarse groan ripped its way from Gladion's chest when he fully seated himself inside her velvet heat, trembling as he forced himself to let her adjust. He wasn't overly huge, but he didn't want to chance hurting her.

 

Only after he felt her hips buck up to meet his, pressing him deeper inside of her, did he pull back, snapping his hips forward once more. He set a brutal pace, getting drunk on her moans and screams as he slammed his hips into hers. A primal snarl worked it's way out of him without his consent as his eyes fell back on the fading bruise on her throat. Without thinking he lurched forward, sinking his teeth into the mark, determined to claim her as his own, his cock pulsing as she screamed his name.

 

Slamming his hips against her own, the sound of slick skin slapping together made him groan deep in his throat. Neither were quiet lovers, moans and cries filling the room as he filled her over and over again. He never got used to the feeling of her heated skin against his, or the way she fit around him so perfectly, her body so hot, so tight, and perfect enough to drive him wild. His nails dug into her thighs, having no doubt he was drawing blood, but unable to be angry at the thought of further marking her up. As if in response, he let out a pleased hiss feeling her nails dig crescent moons into his shoulders. Jerking his hips forward, his cock angled just right inside of her heat, that had her body contort beneath his, her chest meeting his with moaning cry of his name.

 

He wasn't going to last long with the absolutely sinful noises coming from her, but judging by the way her walls were clamping down around him, he knew she wouldn't either. Leaning forward, he folded her legs, mounting over her with a carnal growl, slamming deeper and fast inside that delicious heat, her body intent on milking him dry. 

 

One of his hands frantically found her button, pinching lightly, before rubbing in just the way she liked it before her body arched up, chest pressing against him as she screamed his name once more. His hips pumped forward erratically as her body clenching around him drew out a powerful orgasm that left him seeing white. His hips jerked forward a few more times as he came, feeling his seed fill her, and spill out around his cock. He slumped forward after his vision danced back to him, barely catching himself to avoid crushing her. He was chasing down heaving breaths, seemingly unable to get enough, before sliding out of her, both groaning at the loss of sensation.

 

Collapsing beside her, he watched the last of her post coital spasms, having no doubt his seed was pooling out of her with every twitch. He didn't understand the swell of pride at the thought, his over sensitized manhood giving a weak jolt, but otherwise falling limp. He eyed his handiwork at the fresh mark on her neck, covering the one that was there before. He frowned, unsure what overcame him at seeing another's mark on her.

 

_ ‘She’s not yours.’ _

 

Another confusing pang coursed through him at the thought, though he easily dismissed it as she rolled to her side, facing him. She wore a euphoric smile, her crystal blue eyes already drooping with exhaustion. His heart leapt at the way she was looking at him, before she yawned softly, her eyes finally sliding shut as she lost a battle of wills.

 

He didn't want to think about the emotions rolling around in his gut while he pushed himself up, careful to not disturb her. Through their intercourse, she'd moved farther up onto the bed, no longer having her legs dangle off the side, but situated in the center, not sideways. Throwing the comforter over her, he slid off the bed, gathering his clothing, and tugging them on.

  
Once he was dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the piercing stare her Lurantis was giving him. He glowered at the pokemon, fighting the flush he felt creep up his neck, having no doubt the pokemon knew exactly what had been happening. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, thankful that the storm had died down to a light drizzle. He cast a final look towards her bedroom, escaping outside, before his heart could do something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHALE WHALE WHALE~
> 
> Looks like things are a bit more complicated than previously anticipated. ouo A big thanks to everyone who read/kudos-ed/and bookmarked, you guys make my day ;u;


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor protag just can't seem to catch a break this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Sorry it's taken me so long to update ;w; Been pre-occupied this week with irl and emotions. Enjoy! :D

Waking up alone was something she was used to by this point. Something else she was, unfortunately, used to, was an angry Lurantis chattering in her face.

 

“Gahh, geez Manny, what?” She asked the flailing pokemon, watching the displeased expression on his features as he gestured wildly. 

 

She rubbed at her eyes, yawning loudly, keeping one eye on the flustered pokemon before her. She arched forward, cracking her back with a pleased hiss, while Manny continued his clicking, clearly aggravated about something. She loved her friend, but he could be a bit high strung sometimes.

 

“Is it one of the others? Is someone hurt?”, worry seeped into her voice as she stood, looking around for her scattered clothing. Manny shook his head, going so far as to put his forelegs on his hips.

 

Y/N sighed, wishing that, not for the first time, she could understand what Pokemon were saying. She went to take a step, a shiver running through her as she moved. With a grimace, she noticed that she had dried cum stuck to her inner thigh, from where it had pooled out of her. She flushed, making her way to the bathroom hastily.

 

“Just lemme shower buddy? I won't take long, I promise.” She hollered before turning the water on. Hearing Manny mock her latter statement in his chattering caused her to snort while she stepped under the spray.

 

“AHHHH! SHIT! COLD!”

 

She jerked back, flattening herself against the opposite wall. She huffed at herself, in clear agitation at her hastiness. Once the water no longer felt as frigid as before, she stepped forward, humming at the warmth. She let herself relax, turning her face up into the water.

 

_ ‘Asshole could have at least cleaned me up.’ _

 

She frowned at the line of thought, having not wanted to go down that rabbit hole just yet. Their relationship, if it could even be called that, was an intricate and delicate one. She didn't mind being used, seeing as he was incredible in bed, and a, usually, considerate lover, though she worried for his mental state more often than not. She knew very little about his past, only knowing that his childhood was less than ideal and that he tensed whenever talk of parents came up.

 

Shaking her head clear, she grabbed her shampoo, running the pink liquid through her hair. She didn't want to think about that right now. She had other things to worry about, li-

 

“AHHHH! I WAS COOKING!”

 

She screeched, not even bothering to wash out her hair as she fumbled to get out. In her haste, she only succeeded in getting tangled in the curtain, yanking it free from its hooks. She wasn't even sure how her legs managed to get caught, only knowing that, not for the first time, the bathroom tile was hard and unforgiving.

 

Prying herself off the floor with a groan, and uneven blinking, she looked up to see Manny, staring down at her disapproving, forelegs on his hips once more. Realization dawned on her.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry for giving you lip earlier buddy. I take it that you already took care of it then?” She asked, hopeful, but also fairly confidently, seeing as how the smoke alarm wasn't blaring.

 

Manny rolled his eyes but nodded, gesturing at the still spraying shower, and her predicament on the floor. He chirped sternly, motioning at the mess, before grumbling and walking back out. Y/N snickered, setting about to finish her shower, after fixing the curtain.

 

After wrestling with the curtain, shower, and her hair, she finally emerged a near half hour later. Her stomach rumbled at the aroma wafting from the kitchen that she recognized as the stew she'd been making earlier. Pulling on another pair of yoga shorts, and a matching black tank top, she padded into the kitchen, greeted to the sight of all of her pokemon, around the island.

 

“Morni-...er...evening everyone!” She called, having realized the time. Percy meowed from atop the tuft of Leons' hair, which he seemed to have claimed as his own. Y/N snickered at the sickening adorable sight, before moving to help Manny distribute bowls.

 

Once everyone had been fed, she let them back outside, sitting back in one of her lawn chairs. She looked up at the now clear night sky and hummed to herself, counting the stars. She'd only been in Alola for a year now, having come from Hoenn originally. That was her home, where she'd been born, and where she'd been given Leon as a child. Running a hand through her slightly fluffy, now dry hair, she huffed out a breath.

 

She'd come to Alola right after she'd turned the legal age in Hoenn, determined to get out of the oppressive household. Her parents weren't even bad people, just incredibly strict and overbearing at times. She was never really allowed to explore her region, which only fueled her growing need to get out and see the world. She left, nearly without notice, telling her parents the day the ship would be departing, that she was moving. 

 

That had clearly been a mistake.

 

Her mother had raised a storm, crying and screaming at her for her decision, going so far as to try and guilt her with the, ‘Think about me! What is you moving away going to do to me?!’ nonsense.

 

Y/N frowned deeply at the memory, hating when her mother acted like that. She was the master of ‘accidental’ guilt tripping. Her father was stoic as ever, simply giving her a hug and wishing her the best, which only served to infuriate her mother further. Her mother didn't show for her departure, only her father did. 

 

She wondered often if she was still angry at her for her departure.

 

Leons’ sharp bark brought her out of her thoughts and sent her to her feet. She whistled loudly, in two short bursts, waiting for the normal two barks in return, signaling an ‘all clear’. When none came, she slipped on the muddy sneakers she'd left outside, and bolted toward the treeline. It wasn't often her party encountered trouble, and Leons lack of response had her heart racing.

 

Weaving through the trees, she heard the nearby river coming closer, before coming upon her party. Quickly doing a headcount, she looked at Leon curiously, seeing as all of her pokemon were well and accounted for, before she heard a familiar voice that froze her. Leon lowered himself into a defensive stance, his hackles raised, as a little Spinarak skittered out of the underbrush across the water, followed by none other than Guzma. 

 

The gang leader, looking around panicked for the little bug and having not noticed the company around him, spied the frightened little creature, shivering on jutting rock. 

 

“Shhh, shhh, it's okay little buddy.” He called soothingly, keeping his hands up in a surrendering motion. He crept closer, calmly pulling a PokeBean from his pocket, offering it to the little spider.

 

Y/N watched the scene cautiously, taking in the fact that said spider was one leg short of what it should have. Her eyes darted between Guzma and the pokemon, watching as the Spinarak crawled forward, taking its time before snatching and beginning to devour the bean. Guzma let out a relieved sigh, moving to his signature squatting stance. 

 

Fishing out an Oran Berry, he rolled it closer to the bug, before rolling another closer to himself. His eyes never left the Spinarak, as he watched it toddle unevenly over to him, finally letting Guzma pet him, both wary of its missing appendage. He spoke quietly to the pokemon, too soft for Y/N to make out, before pulling a pokeball from his pocket. She watched the Spinarak instinctively flinch at the sight, before letting itself be sucked into the ball. 

 

She shifted on her feet, and cleared her throat, causing Guzma to let out an undignified squawk, and fall back onto his ass comically.

 

“THE HELL?! How long have you, why are you even-” He sputtered, taking in the sight of her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the low growl coming from the Arcanine behind her. 

 

“I live ri-...somewhere around here, and long enough.” She caught herself, realizing just how stupid she nearly was. Clearing her throat, she continued,

 

“What happened to it?”

 

She watched Guzma's expression darken, as he rose back to his full height, pocketing the ball. His eyes darted between her team, not allowing himself to linger on her.

 

“Found the lil guy in a trap of sorts. Heard from one o’ my boys that hunters had been pretty active around here, so I wanted to see for myself.”

 

Y/N snorted derisively, glaring hard at him.

 

“Why? So you could have free pickings, and steal more Pokémon? It's not enough to steal from helpless little kids, but you'd stoop low enough to steal injured ones?!” Her voice rose, Leons' growl following in volume.

 

Guzma snarled in response, stepping closer to the waters edge, undeterred by either of them.

 

“You little-! You have NO idea what the fuck you're talking about! I'm not stealing anything! If anything, you're the one who stole pokemon!” He hollered, pointing a finger at her accusatory.

 

She barked out a laugh, fixing him with an angry smile.

 

“You're a fucking piece of work aren't you!? ME steal?! You took that Yungoos from a CHILD! How the hell could you possibly call that anything other than stealing?!”

 

Guzma narrowed his eyes, “Speaking of Yungoos, where the hell is it?”

 

Y/N raised an eyebrow incredulously, “I took it back to them, like I sai-”

 

She was cut off by him stomping into the water, and a roar of anger, “You WHAT?!”

 

She took a step back, startled by his advance, right into the puffy chest of Leon, who was notably shaking with rage, waiting for her signal. “Wh- well yeah! I took the pokemon, you STOLE, back to its trainer!”

 

Guzma dragged his hands down his face, his nails digging in, leaving angry red streaks.

 

“Did you ever think there was a REASON that I ‘stole’ that Pokemon?! Why would I take a Yungoos when I could literally walk outside and find a dozen?!” He growled out, gritting his teeth, matching Leon as he shook with barely contained fury.

 

Y/N eyed him cautiously, having never seen him so upset. Her mouth opened and closed several times, before she stepped forward, motioning with her fingers for her team to return home. She stepped to the banks edge, a mere six feet between them, the foot deep water making them similar in height.

 

Casting a look over her shoulder to ensure her friends had in fact gone back home, she turned back to him.

 

“Tell me then asshole, why’d you take that Pokemon? Oh and after you answer that, I have a few more questions for you.” She spit out, glaring daggers at him. At least having the decency to look mildly ashamed, Guzma looked away at the last part of her statement, and sighed.

 

“When you took Yungoos back, how'd that brat react huh? She all smiles ‘n tears, thankin’ you for what’cha did?” He drawled sarcastically, mirroring her stance with crossing his arms.

 

It was Y/Ns turn to shift uncomfortably, and look away, spotting a wild Yungoos in a nearby tree, as if mocking her.

 

“She...well...she was probably just stressed out from having lost her pokemon.” She lied, the words not even sounding believable to herself. She was met with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving expression.

 

“Really? You sure ‘bout that? Because that's not what your body's sayin’.” 

 

She whipped her head back around, growling, “Don't you fucking talk about my body. Don't you fucking dare. So what? The kid was kinda fucking rude about the whole ordeal. What the fuck does it matter to you?” She bit out vehemently.

 

Guzma flinched at the harshness of her tone, once more looking alarmingly sheepish.

 

“Look, I'm sorry okay? I know that prolly means fuck all right now, but I am.” He moved to rub the back of his neck, his eyes falling on the nasty bruise on her neck.

 

Ignoring the way his cock twitched at seeing his mark on her, he stepped forward, concern replacing the anger on his features.

 

“Shit...shitshit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-” He reached forward, moving to run his fingers over the mark. 

 

“DON’T!” Y/N jerked back, hard enough to nearly lose her footing, as she was desperate to get the distance back between them.

 

She watched him recoil, as if her word had physically burnt him. He cast his eyes down, as she continued, a bit shakier.

 

“Just...don't okay?” She puffed out a sigh, taking in the defeated man before her. “Tell me why you stole the Yungoos Guzma.”

 

She was briefly worried that he hadn't heard her, as it took him several moments to speak.

 

“One of my boys had noticed that little girl being way too rough with him. She'd drag him out on a leash, tugging hard and yelling at him when he wouldn't listen. Saw her hit him once, and my boy lost his shit. He started going off on her, threatening to take the pokemon away, before more of those Aether fucks came out and ran him off. He told me about this, and we decided to find him a better home.”

 

Y/N stared at him hard, shifting on her feet as she processed his story, frowning deeply as the girls behavior seemed to line up properly.

 

“That...well...that still doesn't mean you should have stolen it.”

 

His head jerked up, wide eyed, “What would have had me do?! Leave it with her?!”

 

She rolled her eyes, scoffing, “No you dumbass, but you could have gone to the police. They have units specifically for handling PokéAbuse."

 

She felt mildly insulted by the look he gave her in return.

 

“I want you to think about what you just said. You want me, known and noticeable GANG leader, to go to the cops? Really?” 

 

Y/N once again found herself opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, before grumbling, and looking away.

 

“So...you expect me to believe you stol-err...rescued that Pokemon? Just because?” She cautiously asked, the words just sounding weird in reference to any of Team Skulls actions.

 

Guzma sighed deeply, stepping closer, more to get out of the water than to get closer to her. Shaking out his pant legs with a grimace, she held back a snicker at how catlike the movement was.

 

“To be honest, no. I don't expect you to believe me Y/N. I don't care if you do. I know what I'm doing is right. I know what my men are doing, is right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get that Yungoos back from those Aether bastards.” 

 

He began walking away, Y/N tempted to let him go, before she breathed out a sigh.

 

“Guzma. Guzma wait!” She called after him, watching him stop, but otherwise not move. 

 

“I didn't leave Yungoos with them. He's with a friend of mine. I saw how she was treating the ‘replacement’ Pokemon she'd gotten after Yungoos, and I ended up leaving with both.”

 

Guzma slowly turned to her, eyes wide once more, a small smile creeping onto his face.

 

“You...you didn't give it back?” He asked quietly, in sheer disbelief, causing Y/N to roll her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that week.

 

“No you dumbass. I wasn't gonna leave him with that little asshole and her mother. I also took the Meowth she'd gotten. Well, her mother demanded I take both and get the hell out before she called the police, but tamato tomato.” She finished with a shrug.

 

She watched him beam, and walk towards her excitedly, before she deadpanned.

 

“So help me god Guzma, if you hug me, I will kick you in the dick.” She fixed him with a half serious glare, though she fully meant her threat.

 

He chuckled shallowly, rubbing the back of his neck again, looking away.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just… Thank you. For not giving it back to them. Me ‘n my boys were really worried about that little guy.”

 

Y/N nodded, before jerking her head over to the treeline as Leon emerged, narrowed eyes on Guzma. 

 

She snickered as Guzmas' eyes widened, taking in the sheer mass of the dog before him. Leon stood a mere one inch above him, but it was his bulk that dwarfed Guzma. He didn't dare breathe as the Arcanine lumbered forward, coming face to face with the human. He turned to look back at his trainer, Y/N simply smiling and nodding. Leon turned his attention back to Guzma, his deep, black eyes boring into what Guzma felt was his soul. 

 

It was a full minute of a stare down until Leon snuffled and turned back the way he came, stopping to nuzzle Y/N, before disappearing back in the trees. She watched her pokemon go, hearing his sigh of relief.

 

“He...shit that's a big dog.” He sounded breathless, dragging his hand down his face, letting out a wheeze.

 

Y/N snickered, crossing her arms proudly. “That's my Leon. He was probably coming back to check on me, since I hadn't come back yet.”

 

Guzma nodded, eyes still on where the Arcanine had appeared from. “I was starting to get worried that he was going to bite my face off.”

 

Y/N turned back to him, her expression deadly serious, “If he thought I was in danger he absolutely would have.”

 

Guzma blanched, turning as white as his mop of hair, as he turned to face her. Unable to hold her expression long, she doubled over laughing.

 

“FUCK! Your face! Gods, that was worth it!” She wheezed out between fits of laughter. It took her a few moments to regain her composure, nearly losing it again when she saw Guzmas' pout. Wiping her eyes, she snickered and sighed, turning back to face him.

 

“Ahh...he totally would have though. All joking aside. You can't tell me your Golisopod wouldn’t do the same if he felt you were in danger.”

 

Guzma shrugged dismissively, knowing full well she spoke the truth. He shifted a bit, rocking on his heels, before speaking,

 

“I uh...well, I should probably get back.” He looked away, hand going back to his neck as what she started to realize was a nervous tick.

 

Y/N nodded, “I should probably too. They're gonna start sending out search parties if I'm not back soon.”

 

Guzma snickered at the mental image, turning back to her. His expression grew somber as his gaze fell to her neck.

 

“Y/N...I really am sorry about what happened.”

 

He watched her fidget as the topic was brought back up, a pang filling his chest as she diverted her eyes.

 

“Look Guzma, it's fi-” She started, her words dying in her throat as he stomped forward.

 

“Don't you dare fucking say it's fine! It's not, and you better fucking know that. None of what I did to you was fine!” He barked out, surprising her with his tone. He fought down the bile he tasted as she took a step back from him.

 

“Guzma, really, it's alright. You stopped. We can just move on, and pretend this never happened.” She offered softly, unsure why she felt the need to try and calm him.

 

He deflated at words, acknowledging her with a weak nod. She took a hesitant step toward him, keeping her arms around herself.

 

“Just...just don't let it happen again, alright?” He nodded quickly, finally looking back up at her. He caught her eyes, feeling his chest tighten at the concern he saw in them.

 

“...I meant what I said by the way.”

 

She tilted her head, much like a canine would in confusion, which he thought was the cutest thing he'd see all day. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, as he repeated the statement that had seemed to break the mood of the other day.

 

“When I told you I thought you were beautiful.”

 

Y/Ns cheeks turned bright red, her eyes widening dramatically. She sputtered before shoving at his chest,

 

“Gah! Don't say stuff like that! Go home Guzma!” She huffed, flustered by his declaration. He chuckled softly, taking a few steps back, and holding his hands up, much like he'd done with Spinarak.

 

“Alright, alright I'm goin’! Geez! Take care Y/N, and get home safe.” He called over his shoulder, as he trudged back through the shallow river, before vanishing into the opposite treeline.

 

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, she let herself relax now that he was out of sight. Despite his declarations, both about the actions of Team Skull and her appearance, she still felt uneasy around the man. Her calming words toward him about the ordeal were calmer than she felt inside, and while she felt he truly was sorry, she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him quite yet.

  
A questioning bark from Leon drew her attention back towards her home. She responded with two quick whistles, her signal for ‘all clear’, met with two more barks, signalling his. She cast one last look over her shoulder, where the gang leader had disappeared, before heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL~
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and your kudos and comments give me life ;w;


End file.
